Assets and Opportunities
by moonlightjunkie
Summary: Ever Clark was different than any human 19 year old. Because of this, she was now considered an "Asset" with S.H.I.E.L.D. Since she started "consulting" with the organization she began training and learning to use her skills. However, with Thanos threatening to conquer Earth she has to learn fast. Who better to help her than the god of mischief himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Code Gold

The alarms woke her. A head full of wavy brown hair popped out from under the pillow to look up at the flashing red light looming from the ceiling. "Code Gold. Landing. Brace for impact" The announcement easing her mind.

She rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Reaching over her head she stretched and waited for the violent jerk of the airship that confirmed an unintentional early landing of the Helicarrier in the middle of the Atlantic. They were early. This couldn't be good could it? Not that it mattered. It was none of her business.

Looking to the schedule tacked on the back of her door She got dressed in her black "cat suit" ( dubbed so by the guys on board. Tight spandex-like jumper uniform used for training. Mee-oww). One side of her mouth quirked up in the mirror. Turning slightly she admired the shape of her body. The best shape of her life since she started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. "consulting". She didn't like the training. But she sure as hell liked the results. And where as she wouldn't have had the guts to wear it before, she didn't mind now. It was, however, fruitless outside of work. She unfortunately had no social life.

Opening the door to her room she stepped out avoiding a near collision. "Sorry Clark" an agent yelled continuing his rapid pace down the hall. The excitement palpable. Many others hurrying along to try to glimpse the unimaginable. A live myth. A tangible conformation of a fairy tale. For just a second she dropped her guard and felt it. Her green eyes twinkled. Then she remembered who she was and her face was stone again.

Ever Clark turned in the other direction endeavering to weave her way against the flow of rushing bodies. Away from a spectacle of epic proportions. Understandable...the kingdom of Asgard had come calling.

XXXX

Director Nick Fury tapped his middle finger on the shiny onyx tabletop. "Seriously!?" ,he questioned looking from the Golden god to the Raven haired one. His one eyebrow raised. "This is no jest" stated Thor, current acting king of Asgard. The two gods stood legs braced apart at the end of table, arms crossed.

He should have expected the end of the world. Since Odin had feel into his sleep Thor had visited bi-manually as scheduled. Jane was in Asgard so nothing aside from that would warrant an early call. Upon entering the conference room, Fury hadn't even had the opportunity to motion for them to sit before Thor had spoken, "Thanos is coming to claim Midgard and you need to prepare"

A headache was coming on fast. He felt too old for this crap. It was five years since the New York invasion. Five years since learning earth was not alone. That they were small in comparison to the rest of the universe. Weaker in many ways. Yet somewhat stronger in others. Just starting to rebuild. Just starting to learn the whole story.

"Is this the one?" He asked directly of the dark prince. Loki gave a stoic swift nod. Then his eyes turned back to Thor, "How do you know this?"

"A trusted seer has told us"

"A "seer"?

"Those with the ability to see the future."

Now the director's headache was in beast mode. He felt throbbing at his temples. He leaned forward with his arms spread wide on the table, palms up "Let me get this straight? With all due respect...you want me to ready all of our "assets", call in the Avengers, alert the counsel and every world leader and tell them to prepare their troops for a war with Death...literally. Then when they ask me where I got my information from I just tell them "From an alien psychic"."?

He leaned back rolling his neck and rubbing his temples. Glancing a look up to the two Asgardians and noticing the twin looks of resolve on their faces he sighed and asked, " How do you know we can trust this information? This "seer"?" After a moment of silence Thor answered, "Because she is my mother."

Well shit, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Minions

Loki hadn't ate or slept in the past 48 hrs. From the moment he and Thor had been summoned to his mother's chambers they had been constantly moving...Planning, plotting, traveling. He wasn't weary. Centuries of adapting without sustenance for war after war taught him to hone his focus to the task at hand.

Thor, however was showing signs of stress. His eyes tended to squint. Loki thought that the mortals in this room, the Avengers as they called themselves, would probably not notice. This was another thing that his many years with his "brother", observing him for those signs of weakness to use to his advantage, had also revealed. He had always needed any advantage he could get when it came to besting the favored son.

Thor cared too much for this world. This was because of Jane. She made him weak. He should be back in Asgard preparing their strongholds in the event that Thanos changed focus after the eventual aqusition of this planet. He was too soft to be king.

Loki tried not to dwell on those jealous feelings. He was slowly beginning to understand what feelings were his and which were manipulated by Thanos. So much had been done to him at the destroyer's hand. He had been tortured. Forced to endure things. Forced to make others do things. No one knew. He couldn't tell anyone. Not that he didn't wish to. He _couldn't_. Thanos had compelled him never to speak of it. And no amount of magic that had been available to him could break that compulsion. Only when he had been brought before Odin for his crimes against humanity, the All-father had been able to notice the aura of dark energy that resided in his mind. Odin's powers were great. But they could only help to sense the truth in the lies he had, for once, not chosen to tell. Odin was the only reason he was allowed in this room. This laboratory. Allowed to listen in on this delicate matter.

Thor had then immediately informed this world that it's most notorious terrorist/murderer had not been punished for his crimes because of the simple fact he been under Thanos' control. On Asgard, it _was_ simple. Vast millennia had proved that it was entirely plausible. And it was understood that mortals were frail. Of course they would fall when confronted with a god.

It was not exactly how things were received here on Midgard however. He burned many bridges with its people. It didn't help that he wasn't exactly remorseful. He didn't offer apologies. He felt that this race _was_ weak. He didn't want to be the monster on yet another planet, but that couldn't be helped considering what he had done. But, he figured he'd wait a few centuries and these people would forget. Those who had been there to experience his attack firsthand will already be long dead.

"We have something!" Dr. Banner stated. Those in the room- himself, Thor, Stark, Agent Barton and Steve Rogers all moved in front of the screen Banner was standing in front of.

"Well I'll be damned, Horns-A-Plenty had an actual solid idea" said Tony Stark hitting Loki on the back. Arms crossed, Loki just glared back. His idea had been to somehow do what Odin had done with him and pick up on the same dark aura that inhabited his mind. To detect it to see if Thanos had manipulated someone first within the Helicarrier and perhaps any S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities elsewhere to gain intel on possible resistance. It is of course what he himself had done and would do. Banner had instantly jumped on the idea since they had did the same with locating the Tessaract.

"Who is it?" Director Fury asked coming through the sliding glass doors with Agent Romanoff.

"An Agent Matthews, location is here"

Fury turned to Natasha,"Have Agent Coulson bring him down for interrogation". Captain Rogers pointedly looked at Loki but was angrily speaking to the director, "I thought that they aren't able to tell us what they are compelled not to?!" Loki smirked at him out of spite. Out of all the Avengers, the Captain had the hardest time with letting it go.

Fury simply stated, "He won't have to...Romanoff?" Natasha paused in the doorway. "Get Clark". She nodded once and stepped away.

XXX

Ever would have been extremely nervous if she had known that along with Director Fury and Agent Coulson, every Avenger and Prince Loki were about to watch her interrogate Agent Matthews behind the one way glass. She had once been timid about using her "skills" in this capacity. But no longer. She felt like she could help more than hurt doing it this way. Fury had only told her that she needed to find out any information available on a "Thanos" from the detainee and what specifically his plans were. That was all. She was fine with that. The less she knew probably the better. She had her hand on the door to the room holding the subject and took a deep breath. _Showtime._

Loki looked through the glass along with the others when the door to the interrogation room opened. His eyebrows raised when he saw a tiny brown haired woman, no more than a child, walk in and quietly move to the chair opposite Thanos' minion. Her back was facing them.

"How old is she?" Steve asking what everyone was thinking.

"Nineteen" Natasha answered. Thor laughed. "Who is she?"  
"Ever Clark. She's an asset."  
"What does that mean?"  
Tony rolled his eyes "It means she has special "abilities". His fingers making quotation marks in the air. "S.H.I.E.L.D has a list of them. I'm thinking we get ranked by how awesome we are. I think if we compare who we want in the event of an apocalypse I would be ranked number two right behind you. Only because you are a god and would be hard to kill." He looked around Thor to smirk at Loki. "Don't feel bad Lord Voldemort. The only reason I didn't put you number 2, as per your usual, is because mortals CAN defeat you and that whole you can't be trusted thing. Otherwise..."  
"Shut it Stark" Fury growled.  
"Just sayin"  
Loki ignored Stark and asked Fury what her "ability" was. He answered simply "We call her the Lie Detector".


	3. Chapter 3 Interrogation

Chapter 3 Interrogation

Ever sat down quickly in front of the man she was meant to talk to. She was surprised that he worked with the agency, as he was still in uniform, but she didn't let it show. She prided herself in her calm demeanor during these things. She never had any professional training for these interrogations because she was so good at getting the information needed. But to make it interesting she used many techniques she saw from TV.

She liked to throw off the subject. She liked the control she gained from the fact people underestimated her. She could tell already it would be the case for this one.

"Can you state your name for the record?" she began quietly.

"Is this a joke? Is Jacobs watching? This is too funny. " He ran his hand through his dark hair and chuckled. He then leaned back in his chair.

"Your name?"

He leaned forward closer to her with his hands together. "Ok. I'll play along." His voice lowered and his eyes clouded."My name is Jake Matthews. Agent Matthews, sweet stuff. What's yours?"

The tone in his voice was clear. Everyone but Fury and Romanoff on the other side of the glass moved closer. Concern for the young woman in the short, black wrap dress and heels in the next room. It was obvious Agent Matthews thought he was being set up for a really good time.

Ever continued to stare directly at Matthews with no reaction. She knew where his thoughts were heading. She didn't care. He hadn't been told why he was here and no governmental agency in their right mind would have someone of her age/sex interrogating subjects.

"I just need to ask you a few questions. "

"Oh Baby you can ask me anything you like. You just have to come closer to get the answers. I promise I'll give em to you"

She slowly, seductively rose and moved around the table to sit on the corner. Angling her body towards him crossing her legs.

"_Damn...I'd tell her anything she wants to know." whispered Tony Stark. Murmurs of agreement came from Thor, Barton and Coulson. Loki agreed but felt he had more decorum than that to show it._

She leaned in closer to Matthews and calmly asked, "Can you tell me about Thanos?"

"Who is Thanos?"

He reached up to touch her face. She hopped off of the table and tsked him. "You told me that you would tell me what I wanted to hear."

Ever Clark's interrogation process always involved 3 steps. 1. Ask 2. Shake 3. Take. She never compromised her process. If it were up to SHIELD she would just forego all steps and take. But they didn't own her and she felt everyone had the chance to tell the truth as they know it. Needless to say, she hasn't ever been able to stop with step 1 alone. Time for step 2.

She sat back down in her previous seat. All business. Agent Matthews' eyes narrowed. He sat there quietly holding her gaze for a moment. All trace of humor fading. Then he stood, all 6 ft of him, glaring down at her 5' 4" frame from the other side of the table. "I'm not sure what you're playing at but I'm done with this." He headed for the door.

"You wet the bed till you were ten."

He stopped and straightened before he turned back around. "My mother...my mother told you that?!" The question asked of her back as she was still calmly faced forward.

"Your first lover wasn't Vicki Evans in 10th grade. It was Billy Blake."

His quick intake of breath was echoed by the gasps in the opposite room. "He wouldn't tell you that" he stated very quietly.

"No he wouldn't. Because he's dead. In a car wreck 5 years ago. You loved him."

"How did you...?"

"You also plot in your head over and over obsessively how to kill Director Fury. Death by Drownding. Perfectly placed explosives. One where you stab him in his sleep with..."

"Stop you Freak! Get outta my head."

"You wanna sit and tell me about Thanos? "

"Bitch, I don't know any Thanos!" He screamed.

"That's ok. You don't have to say a word. " She shooed him with a smile.

Fury had already sent Barton to remove Matthews. Loki looked at the director aggravated "What was that? So she can read minds but that is pointless when it concerns Thanos. His compulsion runs deep. All of the greatest healers in Asgard, even Odin with all of his powers couldn't read what he didn't wish to be read."

"You may be surprised" he stated cryptically as he leaned over to punch a button on the wall for the intercom. "Miss Clark, can you come in here please?"

Loki could see her nod her head in this direction heading for the door. A moment later the door opened and she entered with a surprised look on her face. Shutting the door behind her she glanced around the room. "Director". To Tony and Steve, "Gentlemen." She looked up at Thor and Loki. "Your majesty" glancing to Thor. "Your Royal Highness" to Loki. She bowed her head. Tony snickered. Loki was shocked that she addressed him formally. She had to know who he was and what he did. How could she not? If so, why give him any respectful acknowledgement at all?

Thor slapped his shoulder. He must have been caught staring. "Loki...I was telling Lady Ever that we were both pleased to make her acquaintance". He saw Stark snicker behind his hand out of the corner of his eye. "Yes. Quite" he quickly recovered.

Ever didn't know what to think. She was in awe of the two gods and the Avengers that remained in this room. She didn't have time to dwell on it now for Fury was asking for her assessment of the subject. She turned to the Director.

"Agent Matthews was approached approximately 2 months ago by Thanos and told to continuously monitor SHIELD communications and report back at regular intervals through a some sort of mental connection. Also..." She stole a sideways glance at Loki and Thor "He was asked to scour any and all information in the SHIELD database pertaining to Asgard, specifically Prince Loki"

Loki laughed cruelly. Angered. "She lies"

Everyone's eyes flew to Loki. "These things she speaks of Thanos, anyone could guess."

Fury started to speak. Ever knew it was to tell him that she had been unaware of who the heck Thanos even was but she held her hand up for silence. "It's ok." She reassured him. "He wants proof".

Loki stepped up to Ever and bent over until the tip if his nose was just about to touch hers. His eyes were boring into hers. She fleetingly thought that he smelled of rain. She felt his breath on her lips as he said "I DEMAND it."

"LOKI!" This from Thor.

"No..it's ok" she said quietly. She was trying hard not to falter or show weakness. He was intimidating certainly. Menacing definitely. But she knew why. She knew his need for hope. She searched for just the right thing to say. What could she say to not embarrass royalty in a room full of people. She flipped from memory, to memory, to memory. All the while holding his gaze. Green eyes seemingly at war with each other. The tension in the room got thicker. She took too long and Loki stood straight up at over a foot taller than her and looked down his nose at her. He smirked and stepped around her intending to leave. Her voice stopped him cold.

"You were forced to kneel. Naked. Held with your arms out to your sides and your head bowed because you hadn't the strength to hold it up. Tortured physically. But that wasn't the worst of it. That's not what haunts you. It was the nightmares." Loki flinched. He blinked. Staring at the back of the door as if he could see through it. She hesitated but continued because he hadn't made a move to indicate she needed to.

"They were very real dreams. Eventually you couldn't tell which were dreams and which were memories. Many involved the members of your family. They took place past, present and future. One that revisits you foretells the day your son is born. He's...different. Your future wife is handed him and you see her scream and look at you before she tells you she hates it and you and she throws the beautiful crying child to the floor."

"ENOUGH!...enough...please".

He turned and moved closer to her. "How can you do this? How are you able to do this?"

"Because I want to" she told him quietly.

Thor stepped forward. "I don't understand."

Fury sighed and told Agent Barton to lock the door. When it was done he grabbed her by the shoulders very gently. "Tell them". She automatically protested, worried "You said the less that know the better"

"Clark, it will never leave this room. I need you in this. They need to know." She sighed, nodded and stepped away.

Her gaze falling on the group she began, "I can do things. I can make things happen just by wanting it so. I can walk through walls, read your mind. I'm pretty sure I could mimic any of your abilities if I understood them enough to think of it correctly."

Tony squeaked rubbing his hands together risking a glance towards Bruce. He has to get this he thought. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Your ability is really Reality Manipulation?! Perhaps the most dangerous ability to have. Seriously? If everyone knew that you'd be on everyone's shit list. You would be on everyone's most wanted or most wanted dead list. Fury, tell me honestly...where does our new best friend rank on our little ability list?

Sighing heavily he stated honestly, "Number one"


	4. Chapter 4: Help

Chapter 4: Help

Trigger Warning: Mention of abuse

Ever's first contact with SHIELD came when she was 13. She spent her life in the system. Foster home to foster home. She didn't know who her parents were...So what. She wasn't cuddled as a child...Who cares? She grew up in it. Got used to it. Had learned many years earlier to not get close. She kept to herself. She didn't make trouble. She made it ok up until she was moved in with this family that had many kids like her. Those that brought in a paycheck. The kids were to stay quiet or they were abused. Mentally and physically. She could remember a little boy who was tied to a chair for a whole night with no food because he had an accident. He urinated on himself. He was never changed.

The "man" of the house there started "noticing" her. She couldn't stay hidden because of the changes happening to her body. It was easy to hear his thoughts all the time. It made her scared and sick. She started hiding from him at night. She found a locked storage building in a neighbors yard she would get into using her abilities. She got caught in his crosshairs unfortunately one day when she stayed home sick from school. She was weak and running a fever. Too many nights out in the cold had caught up to her and he took her weakness and ran with it. She had woken up with him standing over her unbuckling his pants and his evil mind broadcasting his intentions. She didn't take any time to think about it. She just ran. Fight or flight. She ran out of the house, down the street. She ran until she collapsed in a ditch. She was found by someone who called the local hospital. When she awoke in the hospital Agent Coulson was standing over her. Apparently SHIELD finds out whenever you run through walls trying to save yourself from sick bastards.

SHIELD made sense to her. They helped her control her abilities. Offered to help her reach her full potential. In exchange, she was done with the system. She agreed to this only on the basis that she had a say. A say in how and when they were used. They were ok with her just being a consultant. That meant they had eyes on her 24/7 and she wasn't being used against them. And she had a place. A place she belonged. With freaks like her.

After being explained to the events surrounding Thanos she understood what her purpose would be and that scared her. She was a valuable weapon. She couldn't be compelled and her skills and abilities were a good match to Thanos. The only problem was she didn't have the greatest understanding for how to use them with any sense of control, aside from reading minds and moving through things. (The two skills she had been aware of since infancy.) SHIELD was supposed to help teach her that stuff. Now apparently they hadn't the time. It was running out.

Fury was explaining to the group Ever's ability limitations.

"She's the best we have. However, we haven't even began to touch the surface of her capabilities. Frankly, that scares even our most adept scientists and trainers. We haven't had anyone to teach her anything beyond what she's already told you she can do."

"I'll do it".

Ever couldn't believe it. Loki said the words so plainly, without any emotion. Protests immediately came from within the group until Loki yelled, rather snarled,"SILENCE!"

Everyone got quiet waiting for the shoe to fall. He moved directly in front of Director Fury, looking down on him as a King to a mere peasant.

"I'll teach her control. I'll teach her manipulation. You mortals have no idea what the girl is capable of. You've never seen but a mere atom of real power. You fear what you don't understand. _She_ has power. THAT..._I _understand. Mortal or not, she is the only thing I've seen that may be able to stand against Thanos. I'm using that."

He looked directly over at Ever with a smirk on his face that could only be described as dangerous and said "Wether she wants me or not"

instant fear...Ever felt it. She hadn't felt it since that day when she was 13. The last time she ran from it. From her head to the tips of her toes she felt it. And her feet were screaming to run. Every nerve and muscle tensed preparing for it. She definitely felt it. For herself..Yes. Because of Thanos..no.


End file.
